The Guy left holding the wallets
by ForeverARomantic
Summary: An extended Scene in Episode 15 - Injury showing what might have happened if Nick had said more than what he did to Jess when they were on the beach.


**This is actually my first ever go at writing anything so please read, review and I don't mind any helpful criticism.**

**This is an extended scene in the New Girl : Season One : Episode 15 - Injury**

**I am a massive fan of New Girl & I don't know if I am continuing this, it depends on the reviews.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own/claim any rights to New Girl.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Hey Jess Guess what?... I did it". He slurred simply amused that he had let caution to the wind and had just ran straight into the ocean without thinking.

"Yes you did", she said in happy slightly singing voice.

"Aha I did, I was not the guy holding the wallets, I was the guy who follishly ran into the freezing cold water with my wallet and probably soaked everything in it".

"Err Nick no you didn't you went in there buck naked".

"Oh yeah" He laughed at himself as though he could have forgotten that "I was buck naaayked ... besides there was no money in the wallet to wet anyway".

"Those pills really are on top of you".

"Maybe just like this much" Nick lifted his hands to gesture an amount but lost his balance and fell backwards, they both started laughing uncontrollably at him whilst he just laid that way and turned his attention towards Jess who now turned over to lay flat out on her stomach and they looked at each other whilst listening to the oceans tides drifting in and out.

"Nick you know whats gonna happen if you get bad news tomorrow?" She asked sounded confident in herself that she already knew the answer.

"I'm gonna have pneumonia aswell as cancer".

She lifted her arm to punch his shoulder for being so blunt about things and then safetly tucked her head on his arm so they're faces were just inches apart as she looked up at him and he stared downwards.

"You know that I am... that _we_ are _all_ going to be there for you no matter what".

"You really are getting all real on me aren't you?".

She didn't answer there was no need to she was sufficient in this moment in looking into her friends eyes and knowing that she would do anything for him. When the mood changed and Nick looked like he had finally decided to be real for a little while aswell.

"Jess do you think I should do this more often?"

"What, skinny dipping?" She laughed to herself at the thought and had a chuckle but then became serious again.

"Yes, well no... just being the guy that doesn't sit and think about what is going to happen before he decides to do something". He said meanwhile searching those wonderfully blue eyes looking for the real answer he wanted.

"Yeah I do, Nick you deserve to have that spontaneous feeling every now and again and just go for something that you really want"

"Yeah" he pondered.

"Jess, I'm not gonna remember any of this in the morning am I?" He laughed to himself.

"Nope probably not" she laughed with him.

Nick turned and looked towards the ocean as if he was concentrating on something in the back of his mind when he said, "You really think I should just go for what I truly want?" .

"Yes" she wondered where his thoughts were going.

He turned his head at that exact second and caught her by suprise when he lifts gently met hers, they forgot everything for one second and did just that, just kissed. It was everything that Nick was hoping for and more as she responded by raising her hand to his neck and pushing him more into the kiss, increasing the felt his rough stubble against her face and thought about how much she loved that he had that Chicago masculine quality about him. Simply rugged and handsome. They both knew that this was exactly what they wanted.

Then reality brought Jess back and she remembered everything she had let herself forget in that one amazing moment. She remembered that he was her roommate and brilliant friend that she didn't want to lose if this didn't turn out right when she lightly pushed him away to explain.

"Nick its not that I don't want this but we are roommates and you are an amazing friend I don't want to do anything to ruin that", it all seemed to rush out of her mouth in one breath.

Slightly taken aback all Nick manages to point out "But you kissed me back".

"Yeah I know I did".

"Now whose the guy holding the wallets" He mused to himself "Jess you said yourself that I should be spontaneous for something that I truly want and I want this, don't you?"

Jess nodded.

"And you said that I would remember any of this".

Jess nodded.

"Then whats the harm in it?"

Jess decided to take her own advice took caution to the wind, lifted her head to meet those beautiful brown eyes that she loved so much and kissed him, only more roughly this time, Nick grunted as she took him by surprise. His tounge sought entrance to her mouth and they explored one another's. Nick lifted his hand and placed in her hair and she pulled him closer by his neck. It was all there the passion and heat they had both knew was there but never dared to explore.

They knew they had to pull away and that it couldn't go any further that night for one they were on the beach and two they're friends were not far from them Winston must have been sleeping in the car and Schmidt and CeCe seemed to be sleeping next to each other a little further down the beach. Without having to voice this they both knew, they stared into each others eyes a minute longer both hoping that he would remember this in the morning but knowing that if he didn't they both just content in gazing at one another right now.

"Well I hope I remember _that_ in the morning".

"Haha probably not, but so do I."

They do not realise as the minutes pass, they must have been laid there for a long time but it felt to them as though it was not long enough. They stayed that way until they fell asleep.

When they woke Jess had turned on her side, Nick must have thought Jess was cold at some point in the night because he had taken off his blue shirt and layed it over her then wrapped his arms around her.

Nick was the first of the group to wake, he looked around and noticed the way he was holding Jess. Although it was so comfortable and he skin felt impossibly smooth and soft, he felt for sure that it would freak her out so he sat up and looked around at her. She was so peaceful when she slept and he could not understand how she looked that beautiful in the morning when her eyelashes fluttered open. She took notice of Nicks shirt on her and took a brief second to smell his scent and cologne of the shirt and made an appreciative smile. But when she realised that his arms were no longer around her she lifted her back to sit up turned around and saw Nick looking right at her. It took a moment before she realised he must have been freeszing without a shirt on.

"Oh God. Here Nick take your shirt back or you really _will _have pneumonia" she laughed but really meant what she said as she gestured the shirt towards him.

He looked at her puzzled while she seemed amused by what seemed like a personal joke, so why did she look at him as if he should be included in it?

This was when it really hit Jess when she saw his face change as though he was about to question what she meant. At that exact moment it was like something had just hit her hard in her chest as she realised. He didn't remember. He did not remember. He cut into her thoughts when he said...

"Ermm no I'm fine honeslty if your cold keep it" he really was cold but he slightly remembered seeing her shivering and would rather she kept warm than him.

She couldn't say anything. She heard CeCe laugh in the background and knew that her expression must have revealed how she felt so she quickly turned as if to look for Cece and let the tear stroll down her face and wiped it away before turning back.

"No, Im fine here take it" and with that she postioned her hands to prop herself up and started to walk slightly towards the car.

Nick followed her to the car whilst putting on his shirt and shouted to Schmidt and CeCe "Hey guys we gotta go I have that appointment!".

She had already gotten in and Nick jumped in staright after, they all seemed ready to go to the doctors appointment but Nick still felt like he was missing something, Jess looked upset and was not looking at him.

"Hey Jess, what happened last night?".

"Nothing", she attempted to cover up the hurt that crashed down on her as he had 100% confirmed that he did not remember that kiss. _That kiss._ She gave him the most convincing smile she could muster up and tried not to fall into his brown eyes.

They stared into each others eyes the same way they had last night but only for a split second and then Nick thought that maybe it wasnt something last night but she was still covering something up but accepted that for now she wasnt going to uncover what it was.


End file.
